Counter Clockwise
by Katherine Julia
Summary: What if Tessa decided to leave the Institute after what Will said to her at the end of Clockwork Angel. Would he follow her? And would there be time travel involved to M.I. time ? Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, Will, Hell hath no fury. Post CA. HIATUS.
1. Tessa's Decision

**Summary**: What if Tessa decided to leave the Institute after what Will said to her at the end of Clockwork Angel. Would he follow her? And would there be time travel involved (to the time of Jace and Clary)? Post Clockwork Angel.

**Warning**: There will be kissing and stuff in this. No heavy smut, but you have been warned. It is T for a reason.

**Disclaimer**: All credit goes to Cassandra Clare. I own nothing but the plot and my original characters (there will be some). The first 950 words or so of this chapter are actually are Cassandra Clare's own words, taken from the book (starting on page 462 in the hardcover copy), though I did add and change a few things.

I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes- I have no beta.

I hope you guys like this! It's my first non-Gallagher Girls series story ever!

Oh, and I just want to say that the pairing in this is going to be WILL/TESSA! I might through some Jem in there too because I love him, but he won't end up with Tessa in the end.

* * *

><p>Quickly Tessa said, "I came up here because I have some good news, Will. Won't you let me tell you what it is?"<p>

"Tell me." His voice was dead.

"Charlotte says I can stay here," Tessa said. "At the Institute."

Will said nothing.

"She said there's no Law against it," Tessa went on, a little bewildered now. "So I won't need to leave."

"Charlotte would never have made you leave, Tessa. She cannot bear to abandon even a fly in s spider's web. She would not have abandoned you." There was no life in Will's voice and no feeling. He was simply stating fact.

"I thought…" Tessa's elation was fading quickly. "That you would at least be a little pleased. I thought we were becoming friends." The saw the line of his throat move as he swallowed, hard, his hands tensing again on the rail. "As a friend," she went on, her voice dropping, "I have come to admire you, Will. To care for you." She reached out, meaning to touch his hand, but drew back, startled by the tension in his posture, the whiteness of the knuckles that gripped the metal railing. The red mourning Marks stood out, scarlet against the whitened skin, as if they had been cut there with knives. "I thought perhaps…"

At last Will turned to look directly at her. Tessa was shocked at the expression on his face. The shadows under his eyes were so dark, they looked hallow.

She stood and stared at him, willing him to say what the hero in a book would say now, at this moment. _Tessa, my feelings for you have grown beyond the feelings of friendship. They are so much more rare and precious than that…._

"Come here," he said instead. There was nothing welcoming in his voice, or in the way he stood. Tessa fought back her instinct to shy away, and moved toward him, close enough for him to touch her. He reached out his hands and touched her hair lightly, brushing back the stray curls around her face. "Tess."

She looked up at him. His eyes were the same color as the smoke-stained sky; even bruised, his face was beautiful. She wanted to be touching him, wanted it in some inchoate, instinctive way she could neither explain nor control. When he bent to kiss her, it was all she could do to hold her self back until his lips met hers. His mouth brushed hers and she tasted salt on him, the tang of bruised and tender skin where his lip was cut. He took her by the shoulders and pulled her closer to him, his fingers knotting in the fabric of her dress. Even more than in the attic, she felt caught in the eddy of a powerful wave that threatened to pull her over and under, to crush and break her, to wear her down to softness as the sea might wear down a piece of glass.

She reached to lay her hands on his shoulders, and he drew back, looking down at her, breathing very hard. His eyes were bright, his lips read as well now from kissing as well as injuries.

"Perhaps," he said, "we should discuss our arrangements, then."

Tessa, still feeling as if she were drowning, whispered, "Arrangements?"

"If you are going to be staying," he said, "it would be to our advantage to be discreet. It might perhaps be better to use your room. Jem tends to come in and out of mine as if he lives in the place, and e might be puzzled to find the door locked. Your quarters, on the other hand—"

"Use my room?" she echoed. "Use it for what?"

Will's mouth quirked up at the corner; Tessa, who had been thinking about how beautifully shaped his lips were, took the moment to realize with a sense of distant surprise that the smile was a very cold one. "You cannot pretend you don't know… You are not entirely ignorant of the world, I think, Tessa. Not with that brother of yours."

"Will." The warmth had gone out of Tessa like the sea drawing back from land; she felt cold, despite the summer air. Tessa felt a sense of numbness sweep over her. "Will..."

"You care for me," Will said. His voice was cool and sure. Now Tessa was staring at the Marks decorating his skin around his collar, unable to look at his sardonic expression. "And you know that I admire you, the way all women know when a man admires them. Now you have come to tell me you will be here, available to me, for as long as I might wish it. _Tsk, tsk._" Will's voice changed from disdainfully mocking to cold. "I am offering you what I thought you wanted."

Tessa felt like she couldn't breathe. "You cannot mean that," her voice came out strangled.

"And you cannot have imagined I meant anything more," Will said curtly. Tessa felt like she had been slapped. She pulled herself out of his arms, shaking, and stepped back. Now her wide eyes met his bitter ones. "There is no future for a Shadowhunter who dallies with warlocks," he said. "One might befriend them, employ them, but not…"

"Marry them?" Tessa said.

"How forward." Will smirked; she wanted to slap the expression off his face, but suspected that, even if she had the courage to do so, she would not be able to move her arm because of shocked wrongdoing she was feeling. "What did you really _expect_, Tessa?"

"I—I didn't—why—" Tessa took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She hid her shaking hands behind her back, but she knew he had already seen them. He just watched her with a slightly amused, slightly interested expression, like that of someone who had just discovered a new, colorful species of caterpillar.

Tessa felt her eyes tear up, so she straightened her back in an attempt at bravery, and started slowly backing her way to the door. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time," she told him, staring determinedly at the floor. Her breathing became rapid, and she felt a sense of dizziness hit. "Obviously, I was mistaken about your…intentions," she choked. "I'll just go now…" Quickly, desperately, she spun on her heel and threw herself toward the stairs.

Tessa stumbled down them as if she were drunk, her hand pressed to her heart. When she was safely at the bottom she took off running, down the long, dark halls until she reached her bedroom, where she promptly threw herself down onto her bed and sobbed until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Will watched Tessa leave, and felt as if his heart was shriveling up.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jessie, please pass the potatoes to Will," Charlotte said.<p>

"I don't see how he could eat anymore," Jessamine sniffed, thrusting the bowl of mashed potatoes to Will. "He's already had three helpings!"

"About time," muttered Will. Charlotte sent him a stern look. "I asked three times!" he said.

"If you don't slow down, Will, you're going to end up fatter than the faerie bartender at the Devil, the one with the stomach-supporting sac." Jem said in an amused sort of voice.

Will pulled a face. "Potatoes—strength!" Will exclaimed, imitating a caveman, thrusting his arms above his hands. Jem thought he might go so far as to pound his chest.

"Will…" warned Charlotte.

"Don't be so disgusting!" exclaimed Jessamine, with a look of upmost revulsion. "Gentlemen _don't_ behave like animals! Though I can scarcely say I'm surprised! You're hardly a gentleman at all!" Will sneered at her, shoving a piece of steak, speared on the end of his knife, into his mouth. He made a point to chew loudly, his mouth gaping open.

"That's enough!" exclaimed Charlotte. "I won't have this kind of behavior at my table! You aren't childr—"

"Charlotte," Henry interrupted, not even aware a conversation had been taking place. "Did you see where I put my pile of knuts? I could have sworn they went right next to the screws…" He half-stood in his chair and scanned the table. He had been fiddling with the contraption in his hands, ignoring the food on his plate all through dinner, and Charlotte was just about fed up.

"Right next to the screws, eh?" said Jem. "That would've been right in the bowl of—"

Just then a large glob of black substance exploded from Henry's device, right into Jessamine's lap. Jessamine screamed and jumped up. "MY DRESS! MY DRESS! YOU'VE RUINED IT!"

Will choked on the piece of steak he had been making a display of. He spluttered and gagged and it fell back onto his plate, now a mashed up glob of dark pink goo. Will fell back in his chair, howling with laughter.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO PLAY WITH YOUR—YOUR MACHINES, YOUR _TOYS_, AT THE TABLE!" Charlotte screamed at Henry, waving her napkin at the now smoking mechanism.

Suddenly the thing burst into flames in Henry's hands. He cried out in surprise and tossed it into the air. Jem managed to catch it, only to immediately throw it across the table to Charlotte. And so, a twisted game of Hot Potato commenced, going from Charlotte to Will to Jem to Henry to Charlotte again back to Jem then finally to Will, who had the sense to chuck it into the pitcher of water.

Charlotte's hands bunched up into fists. "Everyone. Sit. Down. Now." She said with a threatening look. They all sat down obediently.

"My dress—"

"No one _cares_ about your dress, Jessamine," said Will, rolling his eyes.

"_Humph._"

They all turned back to they're dinners in tense silence, occasionally shooting glares at Henry, who had the decency to look sheepish.

However, they were distracted by an exclamation of pain from Jessamine. They looked over in time to see some bloody mashed potatoes and something rather shiny to fall out of her mouth.

"That's my knut!" exclaimed Henry joyfully. He reached over and plucked it off Jessamine's plate, oblivious to the girl's look of horror. Charlotte dropped her head into her hands.

"AS I was saying," said Jem, just having remembered, "Right next to the screws would have been right in the bowl of _mashed potatoes_." He eyed Jessamine pityingly. First her dress, then the knut—she was obviously having a bad day.

"I say!" said Henry.

"Do you? Do you say?" interrupted Will shortly. "And what is it you say Henry? Please, do tell."

"Has anyone seen Tessa this evening?" That shut Will up.

* * *

><p>Tessa was woken by a knock on the door. "Dinner, Miss!" she heard Sophie call through the thick wood.<p>

Tessa looked down at herself. Her dress was crumpled, her hair probably looked like something had died in it, and she thought she might have some dried drool on her face.

"Would you like me to help you dress?" Sophie's voice came through the door. Sophie's aid would have been a great help to Tessa, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to see people just yet.

"No, no I'm quite alright, thank you, Sophie."

"Very well, Miss."

Tessa felt disgusting, and she wasn't hungry in the least, but she had an announcement she had to make to _everyone_. So she got up, splashed some water on her face, and drew a hand across the back of her mouth just in case. Then she was on her way through the twisting corridors to the dinning room.

* * *

><p>When Tessa arrived at the dining room everyone was already seated.<p>

"Tessa!" said Henry. "We were just wondering where you were! Do excuse us for starting without you."

Tessa smiled, "It's no problem. Sorry I'm late."

"A _lady_ is never late."

"No one cares, Jessamine." When Tessa heard Will defend her she had to fight the urge to look at him, even when she felt his eyes on her face. _He probably thinks it's funny he made me cry_ she thought bitterly.

Tessa made to sit down, but before she could Jem stood up and pulled out a chair (the seat directly to his right, and across from Charlotte) for her. He grinned at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Here you are Tessa," said Henry, slightly over-helpfully. "Have some mashed potatoes!" He flung a huge spoonful onto her plate.

"Er…what are these…metal things in the potatoes?" Tessa glanced around. Charlotte groaned.

"Long story," Will said, and Tessa almost jumped at hearing his voice. "Don't ask." Tessa shrugged and took a bite anyways.

Not once through dinner did Tessa look at Will, though he tried many times to get her attention.

* * *

><p>"What's for dessert, Agatha?" Charlotte asked when Agatha and Sophie came out to clear the dinner dishes.<p>

"Apple pie, Mam," said Agatha, her eyes twinkling merrily.

"Dear Agatha," said Will, sounding fatigued, "I may have to marry you, just so you can cook me apple pies every day for the rest of my life."

"Anything you say, Master Will," Agatha chuckled. She nodded to Charlotte. "It'll be out in just a mo', Mam."

"Thank you, Agatha."

The pie came out, steaming from the oven and smelling just like the ones Tessa's Aunt Harriett used to make, before she got sick. Tessa thought her mouth was likely to start watering.

"Mmmm…" Will moaned, taking a huge bit of his piece. The noise made butterflies erupt in Tessa's stomach, but she kept her face neutral. She wouldn't let him know that he affected her. "You've done it again, Agatha darling!" he said. Agatha just rolled her eyes and left.

"Tessa," Tessa looked up and met Charlottes eyes. She knew what the older woman was about to ask, and she had spent a lot of time in her room thinking about it. "Have you given any thought about what we talked about earlier?"

"Oh, Charlotte, don't be vague!" chastised Will contemptuously. "There are _no_ secrets here." It was an unspoken challenge, Tessa knew, for her. But she still ignored him, and he clenched his fork in irritation.

Charlotte cleared her throat. "Earlier this evening I spoke to Tessa… about whether or not she's like to stay here, at the Institute… _permanently_."

"Tessa? Stay _here_?" exclaimed Jessamine, looking particularly offended. "But she can't! She—she's not a Shadowhunter!"

"There is no Law against it," defended Charlotte.

Jem spoke up. "Jessamine, don't be a hypocrite. You can hardly call yourself a Shadowhunter, the way you act."

"This isn't a halfway house for _freaks_!"

"Jessamine! Jessie!" Charlotte feebly called after the girl who had just stormed away from the table. Tessa couldn't help but feel a little hurt by Jessamine's words, and she knew at least Jem could see it written on her face by the light squeeze he gave her hand under the table. She looked up and, by accident, met Will's stony blue gaze. He was watching her face, as if waiting for some kind of reaction from her. She just turned away.

Tessa cleared her throat and spoke to everyone now.

"It doesn't matter—"

"It does matter!" said Charlotte. "Jessamine needs to apologize! If we're all going to be living under one roof we all need to respe—"

"Charlotte! It _doesn't matter_." Tessa insisted. She kept her face carefully blank.

Charlotte blinked. "Why not?"

Tessa's heart quickened, her breaths became shorter and she closed her eyes. "Charlotte, I don't—what I mean is, I appreciate your offer, and I appreciate everything you've done… but I don't want to stay here." Tessa opened her eyes to see Charlottes hurt face. She felt Jem stiffen and Henry looked confused. But Will's expression is what held her stare. He looked absolutely _stricken_. "I don't want to stay here, in the Institute, or in England at all."

"Tessa…"

"I want to go home, Charlotte. I want to be on the next steamer to New York."

Charlotte frowned at her. "Are you sure? Have you thought this through?" Tessa nodded. "Tessa, I know that everything that's happened here has been awful, but I don't think it's _safe_ for you to leave. What about Mortmain? And your brother?"

"They're exactly why I need to leave," Tessa said. She knew she was lying to them, but she was also lying to herself. She knew Will had chased her away, and she hated being weak.

"I don't understand. If it's safer for you to be here then why do you want to leave?" Charlotte pleaded. Tessa was scared Charlotte was about to get on her knees and beg; with the look she was giving her.

"I just need you to trust me. I can't explain it now—" _Because I have to real reason_ "—but it's what I need. Please don't be angry with me. Thank you for everything you've done." Tessa said.

"Tessa?" It was Jem. Tessa turned and was surprised when his silver eyes were looking directly into hers. They bore into hers. "Is this what you really want?"

Tessa looked down at her hands. Was this what she really wanted? Was she going to let Will's spiteful words drive her away? She looked up at Will. He was staring at her, beseeching her with his eyes to stay. _Wishful thinking_ she thought. _He doesn't want me here. _Her eyes hardened, and Will could see she was lost. _Hell hath no fury, Will. Hell hath no fury._

"Yes."

* * *

><p>THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! I've impressed myself ;) Hahahaha, isn't that a little sad? Tell me what you guys think!<p> 


	2. The Enclave

a/n: Okay, now THIS is the longest chapter I've ever written (close to 4,300 words), and all this is my own (none of CC's).

* * *

><p>Chapter 2—The Enclave<p>

* * *

><p>The first thing Charlotte did after Tessa announced her intention to leave was call a meeting of the Enclave. "They need to know your decision to leave," she said. "And we might be able to convince them to get you a portal back to New York, rather than put you on a steamer. Anyways, the Conclave in New York will need to be informed about your…abilities. We wouldn't want any nasty surprises."<p>

Will snorted when he heard that. "Oh yes," he remarked snidely, his eye narrowed spitefully. "Tell them all to hide—the monster is coming!"

"Will!" Charlotte gasped. Henry's eyes widened and he dropped the toy he was tinkering on. Tessa's own hands clenched in her lap and she blinked her eyes to hold back the sudden wave of tears. She wished it didn't hurt so much when he said things like that, but cruelty like that can touch even the most unfeeling of people. They finished their dessert in tense silence, no one saying much of anything. Tessa looked resolutely down at her lap for the rest of her meal, and when dinner was finally finished and she could escape, she practically ran from the room.

Jem surprised everyone when he was the one to come to Tessa's defense. "You've really done it now, William!" Will felt the judgment and _anger_ coming from his best friend. No matter what Will had done in the past, Jem had almost never gotten angry with him. At most, Jem had only ever felt mildly exasperated. "You couldn't just lay off! We're all upset she's leaving, but that doesn't excuse your behavior! Why can't you just give it a rest?" With one more disapproving, and almost pleading, glance at Will, Jem stood up and followed Tessa from the room.

Will stared down at the table in silence. He knew Jem was right, and that made him even more upset. And he saw the way Jem looked at Tessa—Tessa, the girl he…he what? Loved? Liked? What? He knew Jem had feelings for Tessa, and every time Will saw Jem look at her _that_ way he was blinded with jealousy. It made him want to rip something apart.

"Will?" Charlotte broke him out of his reverie. His head snapped up to look at the older woman, his blue eyes slightly dazed. Her brow was creased and she regarded him wearily, as if she was afraid he would break. "The Enclave will be here soon," she said tentatively. "Can you go find Jem and Tessa? Sophie's gone to fetch Jessamine. It would be better if we were all there." Her face suddenly looked sad, and ten years older.

Will stood up stiffly and nodded. "I'll go…find them. We'll meet you in the library." With that Will was off, striding with purpose, but still looking as if he was in some sort of melancholy trance. In his head all he could think was _Tessa is leaving_. _Tessa—my Tess—is going away because of me, and I'll never see her again. Tessa is leaving._

.~***~.

Tessa was sitting alone in the library when Will found her, She didn't hear his approach, completely absorbed in the pages of whatever book she was reading. Will stood in the shadows of the great room simply watching her. He watched the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed peacefully; he watched the way her hands skimmed the pages delicately and lovingly; he watched as she swept her hair behind her ear every time it fell in her face. And the more Will watched the more he wanted to run up to her, bury his face in her hands and weep. He wanted to apologize over and over for his words while she stoked his head the way she stroked the pages of her books—like she loved him.

But he knew he couldn't, because she was leaving. And Will was afraid if he told her his feelings now, after all the wrong he had done to her today, that she wouldn't believe him. He was afraid instead she would hate him even more, and he thought he would die of misery if she left, hating him. He thought he might just shrivel up like a dead butterfly. _Even if she does believe me_ he thought _what future could we have? I am a Shadowhunter, and she is a warlock—maybe something else entirely. A life together would be doomed for us. _

And standing there, watching her, Will felt another piece of his heart grow cold. When he could stand it no longer he turned and walked away, a cold mask settling over his haunted features.

.~***~.

"Miss Lovelace?" Sophie asked, slowly stepping into Jessamine's bedroom. It was the largest occupied bedroom in the Institute, as Jessamine had demanded, and was nearly twice the size of Charlotte and Henry's, even though they were married and headed the establishment.

Sophie's quick eyes darted around the room in search of the lovely lady. She found her thrown across her bed, her face buried deep in her feather pillows. Her shoulders rose and fell as if she were sobbing, but when she looked up at the sound of the door opening, her face was free of tear stains. "Oh, it's just you," Jessamine sniffed. Her eyes raked up and down Sophie in a way that made Sophie feel smaller. Jessamine never failed to inform Sophie how improper she considered to younger girl. _You're dress is all wrong, you silly girl. That isn't proper servant attire_ she would say, or _Maids don't talk, Sophie. I can't understand why Charlotte won't get rid of you—servants need to know their places!_ "I thought maybe someone important might have come after me," Jessamine said. Her face showed her unhappiness at being forgotten by all except the lowly servant girl. Sophie bit her tongue to keep from saying something rude.

"Mrs Branwell sent me to summon you to the Library. The Enclave is coming and she wishes for you to be present at the meeting."

"And why should I be interested in the Enclave? I've told Charlotte I've no interest in being a Shadowhunter! Tell her she can keep her scheming to herself!"

Sophie had to bite her tongue again—she thought she tasted blood—to keep herself from saying something she knew she would regret. "Please, Miss Lovelace, Mrs Branwell insists! The meeting was called in regards to Miss Gray's request to leave the Institute."

Jessamine sat up. "Leave? Tessa is leaving?"

"Yes, Miss."

Jessamine's eyes lit up. "This is wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Tessa can take me with her!" Jessamine jumped out of bed and nearly ran—nearly, because ladies _don't_ run—in the direction of the Library, Sophie scuttling along close behind, looking noticeably uneasy.

.~***~.

"Will, is that you?" Jem asked when he heard the sound of his door opening and shutting again softly. He carefully set his violin on its stand and looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, Will was leaning against the door, head down and dark hair covering his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Jem, not expecting an answer. Will hardly ever let anyone see him upset, he was the kind of person who would bury his feelings so deep inside himself no one would ever know they existed. He would cover them up with silly words and crazy actions.

"What do you feel for Tessa?" Will blurted. Jem blinked in surprise, and Will looked nearly as shocked. His blue eyes, now wide and watching Jem, were troubled, and Jem could clearly see the dark bags under them he hadn't noticed at dinner. Wills hands were fisted in his trouser pockets and the muscles in his neck looked strained.

Jem took a second to consider before he answered honestly. "I care for her—" Will sucked in a slow, agonizing breath, "—and I would like to take things further with her."

"Further?" Will nearly choked.

Jem studied his friend. "Tessa is special, Will, as I'm sure you know. There's just something about her…"

"But she's a warlock! Surely you can't think anything could come of a relationship with her."

"I know she isn't one of us." Jem said smoothly. "But I've decided I don't really care."

"You don't care?" Will's shock was evident. "But what about the Clave?"

"Frankly, I've learned not to pay much attention to what the Clave has to say about me," he said plainly. His eyes darted to the box of powder sitting on his mantle, an action Will's own eyes caught and catalogued.

Will's shoulders slowly drooped, and his entire body seemed to wilt. "So you don't care that she isn't like us? You'll still go after her?" Jem studied his friend for a moment. Jem knew Will had feelings for Tessa (it was painfully obvious), and he strongly suspected Tessa returned the sentiments. He wasn't a fool, Jem also knew Will had something to do with Tessa's decision to leave.

"I know you're in love with Tessa, Will," Jem said.

Will immediately shot up, and Jem thought he looked like a child who had just been caught with his hand in a cookie jar. "I—no! How can you say that?"

Jem chuckled sadly. "It's okay, William. You don't have to be ashamed. It's alright to love someone."

Will didn't say anything for a long time. Jem could tell he was deep in thought, but when Will glanced up again, smiling, the dark haired boy snorted arrogantly and said, "Ashamed? Me?" Jem outright laughed at the joke. Will's face sobered again. "But in all seriousness…James, I wouldn't…if you're serious about Tessa than—"

"I am serious about her, William—more serious than anything else. That's why I'm doing this. I'm not stupid, Will. I see the way you look at her—like a blind man who's seen his first sunset. I can tell you're in love with her."

"James—"

"No, let me finish! I know you love her, Will, and I'm okay with that." Will's head snapped up in surprise. "I'm okay with it because I know she loves you, too!" Will's eyes widened and he suddenly had to fight a grin. "I want you both to be happy, Will, and I know she feels for you in ways she doesn't feel for me. So I want you to make her happy—because I can't." Jem smiled bittersweetly.

Will fell back against the wall, a little stunned and with a lot to think about. So this was it then? Jem was willing to step aside for Will and Tessa's benefit. And the Clave—well, Will knew if Jem could forget them so could he. Will could make Jem proud, as a token of gratefulness.

"The happiness Will felt then was like that of a drowning man who had been thrown a life vest. Tessa was within is reach! He felt like he could breathe again, and a grin spread across his face, his eyes brightening. He beamed at his friend, pouring all his thankfulness and gratitude into his smile.

"But, Will?" Jem said. "If you hurt her, so help me god, I'll make you regret it," he said, his eyes fierce.

Will nodded slowly at Jem. "I won't, Jem. I'll make her happy."

Jem smiled back, and turned back to pick up his violin. "Oh, Jem!" Will said, remembering what he had come in for in the first place. "Charlotte sent me to fetch you. We were to meet her in the library to meet with the Enclave ten minutes ago!"

.~***~.

Tessa stood awkwardly between Charlotte and Jessamine as the Enclave seated themselves at the huge, round table. No moonlight came through the tall windows into the dim room, and the candles gave the entire place an eerie glow, bathing everyone's faces in shadows and making them seem to Tessa all the more foreboding. Tessa was obviously nervous, shifting from one foot to the other, but she stopped herself when Jessamine whacked her on her derriere with the small fan she carried. "Stop looking so nervous, dear Tessa," Jessamine said with a sly wink and a smile. Tessa's eyebrows shot up, nearly to her hairline. "It will all be over soon, and you'll be safely on your way."

"Tessa, Jessamine, have a seat," Charlotte said, looking slightly flustered. Tessa thought it must be difficult hosting Enclave meetings when your husband and fellow head was lost inside his head. Not to mention the looks Benedict Lightwood shot her every time Henry mumbled to himself. She tried not to let her pity show though; worried it might hurt Charlotte's pride.

Charlotte pulled out a chair herself and sat, and the two girls followed suite. Tessa noted two empty seats on her right where Jem and Will should have been seated, and she didn't miss Gabriel Lightwood's pointed look at the empty seats when George Penhallow questioned their whereabouts. "Seems to me they've decided they had better things to do," Gabriel said smugly, his green eyes glinting.

"Au contraire, my dear Gabriel!" Will's voice echoed loudly in the large room as he threw open the doors and waltzed in, looking for the world like a king who was late to his own assembly. Jem followed behind him, smiling sheepishly at Charlotte. Tessa thought Jem looked particularly mild next to his companion. "We are in fact _very_ interested in what is to be said here, today." Gabriel glared daggers at Will's positively feral grin. Just as Gabriel opened his mouth to deliver some scathing retort, Charlotte quickly interrupted.

"Sit down boys, we're just about to start!"

Will sauntered to his seat (conveniently the one directly to the right of Tessa) and made a grand show of sitting down, no doubt to rub it in Gabriel Lightwoods face. "Good evening, chaps!" he said cheekily. Audaciously, he reached out his hand and grabbed Mr. Penhallow's own, shaking it vigorously. "Mr. Penhallow, how _are_ you?" He quickly moved down the line of Enclave members, shaking everyone's hands like they were long lost friends. Charlotte's head had dropped into her hands by the time Will reached Gabriel Lightwood, who downright refused to touch the boy in any way. "Aren't you going to say 'lo, Gabriel?" Will teased sardonically.

"If we could please get started," Benedict Lightwood said disdainfully, glaring darkly at Will. "Some of us have other places to be tonight, and don't have time to waste on attention-seeking glocks (1) !" Will's smile remained plastered to his face, but his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Gracious," said Jem. "You do have a point." He turned to the younger Lightwood. "I'm afraid Will doesn't have time for you tonight, Gabriel. You best come back round tomorrow." Will scoffed and Gabriel turned red with anger.

"Alright!" Charlotte said loudly, eyes wide and skittish. "Er—moving on!" Her eyes darted between Will and Benedict, who had yet to break eye contact, and she spoke briskly "I called you all here this evening because I wish to inform you that I have offered Miss Gray permanent residence here at the Institute." Immediately, there were cries of surprise, but Tessa was surprised when there were no obvious objections. "This evening at dinner, however, Miss Gray declined my invitation." Charlotte spoke slowly, as if she was choosing her words carefully, but Tessa didn't know why Charlotte would be hesitant to tell the Enclave her story. "She has announced her intention to return to New York." Then the objections came.

"And what of the Magister? He will only follow her to New York and cause trouble there."

"Is it safe to let someone with her…ability loose?"

"She isn't an animal to be caged."

"How can we be sure she isn't dangerous?"

"It would be beneficial to the Clave is she were to stay here."

Tessa could feel eyes watching her critically from all sides as the discussion went on, and when she looked up she caught Gabriel Lightwood's stare. His bright green eyes were contemplating her, and he was frowning slightly. Tessa wondered why Gabriel Lightwood of all people would be frowning at her. But then Gabriel's gaze darted to her right—to Will—and back again, and she understood. Slowly, a smile slid across, reminding Tessa of a shark.

Tessa glanced at Will out of the corner of her eye and right away wished she hadn't. Will was ogling her unblinkingly. Tessa wanted to squirm under his stare, and when she looked again, turning in her seat slightly Will grabbed her hand under the table. Tessa froze. She knew she shouldn't like the way his thumb grazed over her skin, or when she used his fingers to rub her muscles in a deep massage, but she couldn't help it when the air left her body in a _whoosh_ and a soft sigh escaped. Her eyes glued themselves to her lap now.

Tessa could feel his eyes burning with intensity—_And desire? No, that's ridiculous!_ She thought_—_ and she was surprised his gaze hadn't burned a hole in her skin. How was everyone else oblivious to what was going on between them? The Enclave kept on with their conversation, but Tessa thought they _must_ hear her heart beating—it was thumping so hard she was worried it would beat out of her chest. But that wasn't true was it? Gabriel knew. Tessa looked up at him again and wasn't surprised when she saw him watching her. His eyes darted pointedly to her lap and back up, and Tessa blushed, automatically giving them away.

"Tess," Will whispered slowly and seductively. Tessa's eyes widened and snapped up to his. Suddenly, she thought he was leaning towards her slightly and she couldn't look away from his lips—his soft, pink lips. His tongue darted out to wet them and Tessa felt the breath leave her body. Her eyes connected with his.

"What do you think, Tessa?" And Charlotte's voice broke the moment, and Tessa was yanked back to reality—the reality in which Will did not want her here; the reality in which she was leaving. She bolted up in her seat and snatched her hand away from Will.

"S—Sorry?" Tessa stammered, her face flushing. She could feel Will next to her try to stifle his guffaws.

"The Enclave has decided to set up a portal, tomorrow morning."

"A portal?"

"Magnus Bane is coming to set it up. It will return you to New York—it's cheaper and faster than one of those mundane boats."

"Oh—yes, of course, a portal."

"Tessa? Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm perfectly fine, thank you."

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow morning at ten o'clock Miss Gray will be safely back in America, under the responsibility of the New York Conclave." Tessa half-expected someone to pull a gavel out of their jacket and strike the table. "She will take up permanent residence at the Institute there."

"Wait—what?" Permanent residence? Tessa felt like she had been doused in cold water. No—no! It wasn't supposed to work out like that! What just happened? "Wait! Where? Why?" But everyone was already standing up to leave, paying no attention to her now. Quickly (much quicker than they came) the Enclave left, exiting haughtily through the Library's imposing doors. Tessa groaned and sank down in her seat.

"I'll return tomorrow morning with Magnus Bane," Benedict said to Charlotte in parting when he was the only one left. Henry had disappeared into his laboratory, and Jessamine and Jem had retired to their rooms. "Expect us at a quarter to nine."

"Of course. I'll show you out," Charlotte said.

The tall man strode out, Charlotte following. "Come along, Gabriel," Benedict said without looking back.

"I'll be there in a moment, Father." Gabriel said. He leaned against the door, watching Will stare longingly at Tessa from across the room. When Charlotte and Benedict had gone, he kicked the Library door shut with a smooth swing of his heel, catching the dark-haired boy's attention. Will crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Problem, Gabriel?"

Gabriel didn't answer Will. Instead he turned to Tessa with a mocking smirk. "How long's he been playing with you, you poor girl?" he asked bluntly.

Tessa's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

Gabriel walked up to her and took a tender hold of her chin in his soft hand. Tessa was surprised at how gentle he was. "I can't say I'm surprised, William," he said. His eyes raked Tessa's body. "She isn't bad looking. For a warlock." He winked at Tessa, and suddenly all she wanted to do was wench her face from Gabriel's hold and shrink back. "And you always go after the pretty ones."

Will's hands knotted into fists at his sides, and his eyes darkened. He watched, furious, as Gabriel trailed his hand up Tessa's arm and flitted his fingertips over her collarbone. "Let go of her."

"Or what?" asked Gabriel, turning toward him. Tessa backed away while Gabriel wasn't looking, but her eyes stayed locked on Will.

"Afraid I might dab it up (2) with her?" Tessa gasped at Gabriel crass comment.

Suddenly it was Will who was smirking, hostile. "Your sister didn't seem to mind so much when I was dabbing it up with her."

With lightening speed, Gabriel's hand swung at Will, who ducked just in time. Will swung a leg out from under him to trip Gabriel, but the other boy jumped over it. Will sprung up and kicked Gabriel in the stomach, sending him flying into the bookshelves. Gabriel groaned but stood up right away, his Shadowhunter training kicking in. With fury in their eyes the two boys flung themselves at each other. "Stop it! Stop it!" Tessa yelled at the skirmishing boys, but they didn't listen to a thing she said.

The sounds of crashing and yelling was what brought Charlotte back to the Library. She flung the doors open and rushed it. "_WHAT_ IS GOING ON HERE?" When the two boys heard Charlotte they stopped right away. They were both breathing hard, with their eyes narrowed at each other.

Charlotte's calculating gaze raked over the disheveled boys and her face hardened. "Your father is waiting for you outside, Mr. Lightwood," Charlotte said coldly, holding the door open.

And with that, Gabriel straightened his clothes and strode out the same way as his father, throwing dirty looks over his shoulder at Will.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

1 Glock: half-wit

2 Dab: bed. "To dab it up with_" = to engage in carnal acts with _.

I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, which is why the update came so late. I hope this still sounded as authentic as many of my reviewers said the first chapter did. And I hope I did Will justice. I'm especially nervous about how I portrayed his, ad Jem's, now that I think about it, character.

I just want to clarify that Will has chosen to ignore the fact that Tessa is a warlock and he is a Shadowhunter because Jem said that if he were to pursue Tessa, he wouldn't give a damn. Will admires his friends for that, and decides that if Jem can do it, so can he. I just thought that part was rushed and vague, so I wanted to make sure everyone got it. The reason I didn't go into detail with that was I basically just didn't want that to be an issue to deal with in this story.

Okay, I found this great description of Will that I wanted to share:

Seventeen-year-old Will is the sort of young man nice Victorian girls were warned against. He drinks, gambles, and enjoys the company of ladies of questionable virtue—at least, as much as he enjoys anything. Will hates everyone and everything, with the possible exception of Jem, and even that's in some doubt. Charlotte despairs of keeping him alive past the age of nineteen. When he finds himself oddly drawn to Tessa, his friends begin to hope that the Downworlder girl will prove Will's unlikely salvation—but as Tessa grows closer to the bleak secret that makes his life a prison, danger threatens to destroy them both if she ever finds out the truth.

I just thought that really puts his personality into perspective, but I also want to say that when I was reading the book he didn't really come off as _angry_ to me (he didn't seem to hate all that much) but he came off as really _silly_. Am I the only one who got that?

Now compare Wills to Jace's:

Jace's sarcastic and cold remarks and behavior hides his tortured and angry demeanor, and his sarcasm is like his foster father's (Valentine). Jace is also left-handed (like Valentine). He is said that the only trait he got from his father was his attitude. Jace is also described as a player, having dated many girls before he met Clary.

Am I the only one who thinks they sound eerily similar? Dark, secretive players, **cough cough**. Well, they are related ;). I guess good looks and tortured childhoods are hereditary.


	3. Magnus's Mistake

**Chapter 3— Magnus's Mistake**

* * *

><p>The morning found Tessa sitting anxiously in the library, her small, tidy trunk at her feet. She flipped through the book lying open in front of her absently. She wrung her hands nervously.<p>

"Oh, would you stop fidgeting!" Jessamine snapped from across the room. She glared at Tessa, who blinked. Jessamine wasn't at all happy that Tessa had managed to get herself sent to another Institute. Now Jessamine would never leave.

Across the table, Will sat silently, his eyes locked on the warlock-girl. Tessa tried her very best to ignore his presence, and the darkening bruise on his left cheekbone, but she found she couldn't stop herself from glancing up at him every few minutes. Every time she did, he caught her eyes, and her head would snap back down stubbornly. There was no way she would let Will get to her.

The door cracked open and Jem slipped in, cradling his violin in his arms. Tessa smiled when she saw him, but it saddened when she realized he had come to say goodbye.

Jem smiled as he came to stand before her, though it looked force, and that saddened Tessa. "Good morning, Tessa," he said, feigning good-cheer. "Lovely day for traveling," he remarked. Tessa flinched. She tilted her head to look at him and tried her very best to smile, but she suspected it came out as more of a distorted look of pain.

"Yes, it's very pretty," she said weakly, observing the pale morning light coming through the tall windows. She glanced at Will. He was still watching her.

Jem walked across the room to the window and looked out at the road. When he turned back he motioned to his violin. "Do you mind if I play?" Tessa shook her head, gladdened to have something to distract her from her anxiety.

Jem rested his chin on the violin, drew back the bow and struck the first few notes flawlessly. Tessa rested her hand in her chin as she listened, engrossed in the music. It was a sad tune, soft and melancholy, but then it changed to something hopeful and beautiful.

As Jem played, Tessa's thoughts drifted to her life in America. When her Aunt Harriet had passed, Tessa had had to sell everything they had, including the small, two-bedroom apartment above the tiny German bakery. She supposed having place at the New York Institute should make her happy, since it would give her a place to live instead of the streets. But did she really want this life of Shadowhunters and Warlocks and Demons? Did she want to be reminded, constantly, every single day that she wasn't normal? That she was a monster…

No. No that wasn't what she wanted! She wanted to just go away and forget. She wanted to escape to the beach, and spend her days walking on the warm sand, blissfully unaware of the nightmare her life had become.

Tessa's musing was cut short when the clock stuck the hour. Not a minute later, Charlotte entered with Benedict and Gabriel Lightwood on her heels, and Jem's beautiful music halted.

"Just this way, sir," Charlotte was saying to Mr. Lightwood. Neither of them had noticed the four already occupying the room. "Magnus should be here any second."

"And what about Henry?" Benedict asked disdainfully.

Charlotte flushed. "Er—Henry is waiting, at the doors, for Magnus Bane." Charlotte tittered anxiously, grimacing apologetically. Benedict raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm." Benedict sneered. Gabriel snorted.

Suddenly, angry at the disrespect the Lightwoods were showing Charlotte, Will cleared his throat and stood up, immediately rewarded with the attentions of the older Shadowhunters.

When he saw the arrogant boy, Gabriel threw an outraged look at Will, who had the audacity to wink. "How's the face?" he asked cheekily, pointing at the shiner marring the older boy's face. Gabriel flushed, and Benedict sent Will a hostile glare. Charlotte glanced at Will in warning, which he promptly rolled his eyes at.

Deciding she should intervene, Tessa stood up, a hand resting on the now closed book. "Charlotte," she said in greeting, with a smile. She turned to the other men and curtsied awkwardly. "Mr. Lightwoods."

Benedict nodded his head in acknowledgment, but turned away from her and Charlotte to sit in one of the open chairs. Gabriel caught Will's gaze and meaningfully leered at Tessa. Will's hands clenched and Tessa cringed.

Just as Benedict Lightwood got comfortable, the doors were thrown open and Magnus Bane waltzed into the room, smiling slyly, like a Cheshire cat. Henry jogged in behind him and shut the doors.

Upon entering, Magnus immediately strode up to Charlotte and grasped her hand. He bowed extravagantly and kissed her hand. "Echantee, Madame," he said charmingly.

"Er…Magnus Bane?" Charlotte asked timidly, eyes darting for help from the others.

"The one and only," Magnus replied artfully. Magnus turned his cat-like eyes to Will and Tessa. He winked at them before addressing Charlotte again. "So, where would you like this portal?"

.~***~.

"Goodbye, Tessa," Charlotte whispered fiercely as she hugged the younger girl tightly. She pulled back to look the younger girl in the eyes. "Be safe," she said, blue eyes watering.

Tessa's eyes filled with tears, but she forced them back. There wasn't any point in letting them see her cry. "Goodbye, Charlotte. Thank you so much, for everything."

Charlotte nodded. "Remember, Tessa, if you ever want to come back…there's always a place for you here." she said, smiling. Tessa nodded through her tears, and took a deep breath.

Behind Charlotte and Tessa, Magnus was waiting patiently, holding the portal open.

"Jem…" Tessa said, turning to him. Jem's eyes lifted from the ground sadly.

"Goodbye, Tessa," he said. His hand lifted up to grasp hers. "I'll miss you." Tessa couldn't stop from letting a few tears leak out. She flung her arms around Jem's slight body and hugged him tightly goodbye. Jem was surprised at the forward display, but he didn't dare stop himself from returning the embrace. Tessa's sniffled and stepped back.

"Tess." Tessa turned to face Will. He held out a hand to her, his vibrant blue eyes beckoning her, silently willing her to trust him. She found herself unable to stop from putting her hand in his and letting him pull her into his arms. Will embraced her, burying his face in her neck. Startled, she placed her hands on his chest, ready to push him off, but when he desperately clutched her to him, she relented and hesitantly rested her head on his shoulder. His hands fisted in her jacket, and his body shuttered. "Tessa don't leave me," he whispered in her ear, pleadingly. "I need you."

Tessa's eyes widened and she stiffened immediately. She made to pull back, but he held her tighter still. "Will…I…"

Will's resolve for a clean break had shattered last night, when her leaving had become a painful reality he would do anything to get away from. All he knew now was that he couldn't let her leave. He would do anything it took to keep her hear. All that mattered was that she _understand_. If she could just understand then he would have a chance! "Please, Tess. I'm sorry! Can't you see how sorry I am?" His voice broke, and his body shuttered again. "I didn't mean it," he whispered dreadfully, his heart aching. "I didn't mean it, Tess…"

Tessa closed her eyes. There was nothing she could ever say to this boy she loved, who had beaten, broken and humiliated her, but who was begging her to stay with him, that would ever be right. Tessa knew if she didn't leave soon—no, _now_—she wouldn't be able to force herself to leave, ever again. It was now or never. So she opened her eyes, squared her shoulders, and looked the shattered boy in the eye. "No, Will." She said firmly. "I'm leaving."

Will screwed his eyes shut and he gasped for breath.

He snapped.

Wills hands hysterically moved to her arms, and he grabbed her tightly, forcefully. He lifted her up in the air and shook her hard, not even realizing what he was doing. "Stay Tessa! Stay with me!" His voice rose to a desperate wail, and his soft embrace turned into a frantic shake. He heard shouting from behind him, but paid it no mind. All he knew was that he had to get through to her, but it wasn't working! Why wasn't it working?

"Will! Will stop, you're hurting me!" Tessa yelled, but the boy heard nothing. He didn't hear Jem shouting at him to put her down; he didn't hear Henry wave a mechanical contraption in the air, shouting about the noise; he didn't hear Charlotte crying out to him; he didn't hear Jessamine shout about gentlemanly manners; he didn't hear Benedict Lightwood's booming voice ordering him to put down the warlock girl immediately; and he didn't hear Benedict's son jeer him on cruelly.

All he heard was the breaking and complete destruction of his own heart, and all he saw was the broken look he had put on Tessa's face.

Ignorant to the cacophony surrounding him, his movements slowed. "_Please_ Tessa," he whispered, for the last time. "_Please don't leave me._" From his cerulean eyes tears finally fell, and he did nothing to save himself from this show of absolute, complete, wretched weakness.

Tessa's eyes followed the path of tears. "Will…"

No one saw Magnus step towards Will and Tessa, forgetting the portal momentarily. His concentration slipped, and then the rest was history.

A screeching sound, unimaginably terrible, pierced the air, and then Magnus lost all control and the shimmering portal exploded before their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Okay guys…Wow.

First**, I'm so sorry for the long, **_**long **_**wait**. I mentioned before that I was working on another story along wiith this one, and that one just sort of took over for a while. I don't know how it happened, but I just ended up spending more time on that one.

Another reason I haven't updated recently is **I'm moving overseas in two weeks**, so this summer there's been a lot of packing and moving-preparation stuff going on.

Just FYI, real quick. **School starts for me on August 17****th**, but I techinically have to be in school all day for the entire week before that (the week I move there) for orientation. I'm not sure why, but my new school has week-long orientation, that both parents AND students have to go to, that goes from 8 a.m. to 4 p.m. every day. Ridiculous much? My poor sister has to be at the school _the day we arrive_ for this over-the-top orientation. Did I mention we're moving overseas? So jetlags going to be even more of a bitch than normal.

Next, **I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter**. This is, basically, the _real_ beginning of the story. This is the catalyst that leads to the rest of the story. Basically, in case anyone is confused, Magnus lost control of the portal and it exploded. Next chapter, they've been sent to the time of the MI. And yes, **they're going to meet all the MI characters**. I've been thinking of uploading this story again and putting it up as a Mortal Instrument Series Fanfic (because this one is an Infernal Devices Fanfic). So basically I'd have to exact copies of the story published, one as an ID fic, and one as a MI fic. The reason I'd do that (instead of just marking this as a crossover) is because crossovers get a lot less views. That may sound a little selfish or narcissistic, but I just want people to read my story. Unfortunately, when you select a fandom, the crossovers don't immediately pop up, just like the rated M stories don't. You have to go to a special page for them, and most people don't do that. So I figure if I just post this same story, word for word, as a MI fic as well, then the people reading the MI fics would get a chance to see it too. Because it really is an MI fic as well, considering the majority of the story takes place in that time, with those characters.

Also, **tell me what you guys thought of crazy, out of control Will**. It was a kind of random decision of mine to make him loose all control, but I ended up liking it. But, I mean, it was totally random and uncalled for, and probably extremely OOC, so tell me what you all thought of him. It would mean a lot to me.

Also, **tell me if this chapter was terrible**. Because I'm not at all happy with. Especially since it's such an important chapter. If I decide that I really hate it later, and I get some good reviews with good criticism on how to make it a lot better, then I'll revise it and repost the chapter.


	4. Where the Hell Are We?

A/N

Sorry it's been so long everyone.

**About last chapter:**

There was some confusion at the end of the last chapter, about what happened with the portal. I'm sorry it wasn't to clear, but I couldn't really figure out how to make it understandable without ruining what I was trying to do. It was supposed to be confusing, but I think I made it a little more confusing for the readers than the characters in the story.

Anyways, basically what happened is Will lost it because of emotional overload, distracting and alarming everyone into action, including Magnus, who was unfortunately trying to concentrate on holding the portal open. So when Magnus got distracted, the portal spun out of control and exploded.

As you'll find out in this chapter, when the portal exploded, it completely engulfed the Institute, sending everyone inside to the New York Institute (including Sophie, Thomas and Agatha). But, since it was wildly out of control, they were all accidentally sent to the New York Institute in the Mortal Instruments time. The beginning of this might be a little confusing for awhile, too, so I'm just going to tell you that they've all literally landed in a pitch black closet, all tangled up. They basically fell out of the portal and onto each other, in the closet. The closet is in the Institute in New York, MI time.

**Warning:** A little bit of mild smut in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4—Where the Hell Are We?<p>

* * *

><p>"Ooph!" The wind left Tessa's lungs.<p>

"Ow!" Will exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"_Excuse_ me!" Jessamine shrieked.

"Pardon me!" Henry said.

"_Henry_!" Charlotte cried.

"Father?" Gabriel called out uncertainly.

"Yes, yes, I'm here boy," the older Lightwood spat, wriggling about. "What is this, Charlotte?"

"Er—I'm not _entirely_ sure," her voice came uncertainly.

"Well, someone really botched _this_ up," Jem said.

"There is no room for negativity here, my dear James," Will spoke cheerily.

"Do you often find yourself suffering from wild mood swings, William?" Jem inquired. "Because of you, I, for one, am suffering from severe whiplash, thank you very much.

"Yes, very often," Will answered.

"If someone could please light a candle!" Jessamine said furiously. "I would like to be able to see my feet, if that isn't too much to ask."

"Oh, yes!" Will exclaimed sarcastically. "Let me pull out my pocket candle! I take it with me everywhere, don't you know."

"_Humph_—"

"I can practically _hear_ you wrinkling your nose, Jessie," Will said, feigning fatigue. "Please, do try not to be so predictable. It's so tiring."

"Excuse me, gentlemen don't—"

"Yes, yes, no one cares," Magnus cut her off.

"I think we could be very good friends," Will said, directing his voice in roughly the direction Magnus' had come from. "If our regard for the lovely Jessamine is anything to go by."

"Really, William," Jem said.

"Henry, will you please do something?" Charlotte said. "Don't you have some sort of light…thingy."

"Er—well, I do—"

"Wonderful!" Jem said exuberantly.

"Oh, well, er, I might have left it on my workshop table when we came to see Tessa off."

"It figures," Will groaned. Charlotte sighed.

"Father? Does this mean we won't be at the Enclave meeting this afternoon?"

"Yes, Gabriel, it does looks that way, doesn't it?"

"Yes, Father…bugger."

"Enclave meeting? What Enclave meeting?"

"Hush, Henry."

"Daddy's boy," Will muttered.

"Gabriel? Father?"

"Elias, is that you? What are you doing here?" Gabriel exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, it's me. I was waiting for you and Father in the foyer, like you told me too," Elias said to the darkness.

"Who is Elias?" Tessa whispered to whoever's lap she was sitting on in the pitch black. She couldn't say she was very surprised when Will answered her. He leaned down into her neck, his breath tickling her ear. She shivered.

"Elias is Gabriel's older brother, nasty bugger. Wonder what he's doing here."

The person with their legs tangled with Tessa's said, "Gracious, this is truly turning into a complete disaster."

"James, is that you right there? I didn't realize you were so close."

"Yes, it's me Will." Jem said. "Where do you suppose we are?"

"Somewhere dark." Henry answered from somewhere to the left.

"Well done, Henry." Will said.

"Er…Mr. Herondale, is that you?"

"Why, it's Sophie! How utterly delightful! It's truely a party now."

"I'm here too, Mrs. Branwell, and Thomas as well," Agatha's voice said. Thomas grunted.

"Ooh, Agatha, did you bring any pie with you?" Will asked, rubbing his stomach.

"Really, Will."

"What kind of parties do you attend, now William?" Magnus pondered aloud. "Have I ever introduced you to Six Fingered Nigel?"

"Oh, you know, the usual, and no, but I have had the almost imponderable joy of meeting him myself."

"Say, isn't that the little girl who thinks you're getting married?" Henry said.

"Gracious, you move fast."

"Well you know, you never can stop love," Will said.

"I don't think any of us want to know any more of your love affair with Six Fingered Nigel, thank you," Jem said.

"That is a safe assumption," Tessa quipped. She wriggled about, looking for a way out of Will's lap. It wasn't working. "How do we get out of here?" Tessa groaned, thoroughly exasperated.

"First we need to figure out where we are, love," Will said tenderly, running a hand through Tessa's hair.

Gabriel snorted.

"Shut your mouth, Gabriel," Will drawled smugly. "Do you have a lady of your own here?"

"I—"

"No, you don't, so your opinion isn't welcome."

"What a thing to say!" Jessamine scolded Will.

"No one cares, Jessamine."

"_Humph_!"

"Will," Charlotte scolded.

Tessa shook Will's hand out of her hair. "You can hardly say _you_have a lady here," she whispered furiously to him. Their voices were lost behind the arguing of the others. She wrenched herself out of his grip and tried shifting, but she was pinned under Jem's legs. Then she felt something firm rise stiffly against her lower back; Will groaned so quietly it was like a whisper. _Dear__Lord!_She shot up rigidly.

Will chuckled darkly in her ear. "I suggest you quit moving about like that, Tessa dear," he whispered. She felt his eyelashes brush her cheek. Her heart quickened. "I won't be able to control myself if you keep tempting me." His voice was rough.

Tessa felt something pool in her stomach. She hadn't ever felt it before, but she wasn't naïve, she new what it was. She couldn't help herself; she wanted, no, needed relief. She wanted him, so, so bad. "Will," she whispered, warning him that she couldn't stop herself, not when he was there surrounding her in every way, with his member pressing hard into her bum. Slowly, she moved again. She ground herself onto him, careful not to jostle Jem's legs.

"Tessa!" he growled quietly, enraged. She moved again. "Tessa, stop right now!" Again. "I won't be able to stop!" Again. "I don't want to take advantage of you!" _Again_. Will cursed.

Suddenly, his mouth descended on her neck. Her head tilted back reflexively, opening to him. Then his tongue was _there_—everywhere, all over, and he was biting and sucking and licking, and—_Dear__Lord!_She had never felt anything like this before. It was ecstasy; in it's truest form. He fisted his hands in the skirt of her dress, against her thighs, his thumbs making sensual circles. One hand drifted up to her—_Dear__Lord!_! His hand flitted against her breasts! How dare he! But—_oh_—she'd be lying if she said it didn't feel mind-blowing. His lithe hand held up her left breast, his fingers moving in tighter and tighter circles, until they came around her nipple. She involuntarily pressed herself back into him harder, and felt his length dig into the crevice of her buttocks.

"Bloody hell!" he cursed huskily.

"Hey, I think I've found a door!"

Will groaned, his head dropping to Tessa's shoulder.

"Gabriel, dear boy, was that you who just spoke?" Henry said. "Lucky you! Since you've done such a splendid job of finding a solution to this mess, I think it would be a wonderful idea for you to give me a hand with one of my new inventions! I call it the Branswell-Solutionator. "

Gabriel groaned in horror. "Father, get me the hell out of here!"

"By the angel, boy, hold still! I can't reach the knob!"

"I think I'm closer, sir, let me have a go," Thomas' voice said.

"Very well, just hurry up."

"I…can't…get it," Thomas' voice strained as he leaned over bodies from his space on the floor. "Miss Jessamine, you're closest. If you could…"

"Absolutely not! I refuse, after the way I've been treated! The audacity of some people!"

"Now you listen to me, Jessamine Lovelace—" Charlotte started, but Elias cut her off.

"I swear on the Angel that if you don't open that door right this instant I'll be forced to take action against your person," he growled.

"How dare you!" Jessamine shrieked.

"Just open the damn door, Jessamine!" Will exploded.

"_Humph!_ Fine! If I _must_—"

"You must. You most definitely must."

Jessamine sniffed, offended, but obediently swung the door open, letting in the soft lamplight from the carpeted hall.

Everyone was silent, until: "So where the hell do you think we are?"

"Ah, William, always the one to break the silence."

"Just saving us all from awkward silences-"

"Or from peace, depending on your point of view."

"I can always count on you for a good verbal joust, James, my friend."

"Can we please just get ourselves out of this closet!"

"Why Charlotte, dear, that's an absolutely ingenious observation you've made! We are, in fact, in a _coat __closet_. A rather large one, don't you think—"

"Hush, Henry."

Henry sighed, looking like a kicked puppy in the dim light. "Yes, Charlotte."

"Excuse me," came a small voice from the door of the closet. A shadow fell over the tangled Shadowhunters once again.

Their heads swiveled to a small boy, no more than nine years old, standing with his hand on the knob, a thin book tucked under his arm. A bushy cat wound its way around the boy's legs, it's yellow eyes glowing eerily.

"…Who are you?"

A/N

Yes, the little boy is Max, and the cat is Church. I love Max so much! He's too cute for words!

I love Henry. He's such a child...I just want to give him a big hug. But at the same time, I can't stand him because in the book Charlotte obviously cares about him and he just married him so he could take advantage of being the head of the institute to help him with his inventions. I feel like that's one couple that just needs a little love.


End file.
